Las huellas de mi pasado
by Bronislaw Ulianov
Summary: la familia Apple se ve envuelta en un suceso catastrófico que afecta principalmente a Apple Bloom, ¿cómo afectara la presente catástrofe a la menor de los Apple con el pasar del tiempo? ¿que gatilla esta catastrofe? veamoslo en el presente relato a continuacion.
1. Recuerdos del pasado parte 1

**Buenas este es el primer fic que escribo en mi vida, espero que sea de su agrado, la presente historia se encuentra ubicada en el universo de Equestria Girls, sé que a lo mejor a varios no les gusta Equestria girls pero vamos no sean prejuiciosos y denle una oportunidad XD**

 **(** **Los Personajes de "My Little Pony" no me pertenecen, historia hecha sin fines de lucro con solamente fines de entretenimiento)**

 **Música en la que me inspire se llama de (** ** _Decline – Kevin MacLeod)_** **, búsquenla con este título y les aparece en You Tube, si la escuchan mientras leen creo mejorara la experiencia**

CAP1: RECUERDOS DEL PASADO

Aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido apenas ayer, aquel suceso que marco mi vida para siempre, por más vueltas que le dé al asunto y aunque por más que me hayan dicho que no fue mi culpa, tanto mis amigos como familiares yo aun siento que así lo fue y aquellas palabras solamente las siento que me las decían porque eran las políticamente correctas. Si hubiera sido más rápida, si hubiera sido más fuerte, sino hubiera tenido esa estúpida idea ella aun seguiría aquí conmigo y con la familia. Tantas navidades sin ella, años nuevos y oh por dios sus cumpleaños realmente esa fecha en particular ha sido un verdadero martirio para mí con su recuerdo que me atormenta más y más en esa fecha en especial.

Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, que el tiempo sana las heridas, pero veo que no es verdad, por lo menos conmigo no, ya han pasado como quince años y aún no siento que disminuya la profunda sensación de dolor, remordimiento e ira que he estado experimentado desde aquel día. Dolor, remordimiento y pena que me han consumido con el pasar de los años, siendo lo más trágico de todo para mí, el tener que sostener una máscara de felicidad y superación a la vista de los demás, sobre todo frente a mi hermano y abuela, pero ahora que lo pienso valió la pena, ellos no merecían ya más preocupaciones y penurias de las que ya tenían en aquel entonces y menos aún causadas por mí y mi mente. Pero por esta misma mascara esta acción que estoy por tomar puede volverse incompresible a la vista de la gente y es mas de mis familiares y amigos que creo yo no podrán dilucidar el porqué de las acciones que estoy a punto de tomar por lo que quiero dejar el presente escrito a modo de testimonio en el cual expreso las razones que me han llevado a tomar tal determinación.

Para que esto cobre sentido es necesario rememorar los sucesos que marcaron mi vida y la de mi familia para siempre y la época en la que ocurrió.

Recuerdo que en aquel entonces tenía como doce años, el mundo era muy simple para mí en ese tiempo, siendo mi vida diaria dividida básicamente en tres aspectos, el primero era el tiempo que estaba con mi familia ayudando en la granja con las múltiples labores que esta demanda para el sustento familiar que no son para nada pocas y ocupaban más de la mitad de mi tiempo, la otra era el Instituto y finalmente el tiempo propiamente para mí el cual lo gastaba al pasarlo con mis amigas, teniendo dos en especial las cuales eran mis mejores amigas, ellas se llamaban Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

Recuerdo que las tres a esa edad queríamos ser estrellas famosas como se les conoce como Teen Idols y para tal meta habíamos creado entre las tres una sociedad llamada las Crusaders, las cuales buscábamos por todos los medios la fama y el éxito fuera en lo que fuera, la meta era lograr la fama y justo en aquellos años había surgido en la internet una página web llamada Pon Tube, la cual permitía a los usuarios de esta subir contenido multimedia a la red y monetizar a través de él, también en ese entonces habíamos visto como personas habían logrado la fama y riqueza a través de dicha página, por lo cual decidimos de manera unánime que la puerta a la fama y el éxito estaba en esa página para nosotras, habíamos subido videos de todo tipo, de cotilleo, de game plays, de mini documentales de temática paranormal, de temas varios buscando la fórmula del éxito, sin embargo cuando una vez subimos un video de música creada e interpretada por nosotras y al ver que uno de los comentarios que revisamos recuerdo en la biblioteca del Instituto decía que era lo más gracioso que había visto, decidimos hacer uno de comedia y sorpresa tampoco nos fue bien ahí, pero el hecho de tener aunque sea unos pocos pulgares arriba en el video de música era lo más cerca que habíamos llegado al éxito en dicha página, por lo cual decidimos como grupo darle una nueva oportunidad a la música y además dicha esperanza de éxito en nuestra cruzada se vio acrecentada aún más por una serie de sucesos que pasaron en el instituto.

Resultaba que posterior al gran baile de otoño que como punto aparte debo decir y aun me pregunto el por qué, pero pasaron en realidad hechos sumamente extraños que involucraron a mi hermana con sus amigas y además a la matona del Instituto la cual se transformó en una especie de monstruo al obtener la corona del baile de otoño y fue posteriormente detenida por mi hermana y sus amigas de una forma que describiría como bizarra y extraña y posterior a esto la matona se volvió amiga de mi hermana y su grupo después de todo ese jaleo, nunca en lo personal entendí él porque además del severo cambio de aptitud de la matona que se llamaba creo Sunset Shimmer o algo así, que paso de ser una persona sumamente agresiva y desagradable a alguien pasivo y amable que buscaba creo yo el perdón por sus acciones ante las personas del instituto Canterlot hight.

Finalmente lo logro en el segundo suceso extraño que aconteció en dichoso instituto que es el que me interesa más narrar. Resulta que posterior al gran baile de otoño llegaron tres alumnas nuevas al instituto eh hicieron que cambiaran el formato de la muestra musical de Canterlot hight que iba a ver a una batalla de bandas, realmente me parecía una excelente idea que incentivaba el espíritu competitivo tanto de nosotras como de todo el alumnado participante en dicho evento. Está de más decir que no ganamos ni de cerca, pero habíamos logrado derrotar a una banda de Chicas mayores que nosotras, recuerdo que eran del mismo grado del que mi hermana y sus amigas y eso para nosotras ya era un logro y estábamos casi seguras como grupo que hubiéramos llegado más alto si no nos hubiéramos topado nada más la segunda ronda con la banda del alumno Flash Sentry un muchacho del mismo grado de mi hermana de aquel entonces de unos dieciséis años de edad, el cual era un claro candidato a ganar la batalla de bandas ya que era un tipo que tenía una banda desde hace ya bastante tiempo y estaba sumamente pulido y complementado con sus compañeros, en resumen tenía la experiencia de la cual nosotras carecíamos.

Recuerdo que la banda de mi hermana con sus amigas lograron llegar a las finales de una manera muy extraña, en mi opinión no deberían haberlo hecho pero pasó y finalmente se vio el cómo esas alumnas nuevas eran una especie de monstruos los cuales usaban el canto para poseernos a todos, pero por extrañas razones en mi hermana y sus amigas esto no ocurrió y lograron detener la amenaza siendo en esta ocasión Sunset Shimmer el gatillante principal de su éxito y nuestra salvación de ser una especie de zombis creo yo, por lo cual obtuvo su tan deseada redención ante los ojos de todos sus compañeros y personas del instituto Canterlot.

Siempre esos sucesos extraños tenían alguna relación con mi hermana y sus amigas ¿será que ellas eran una especie de imán para esa clase de seres extraños? Bueno jamás lo sabré ahora.

Ahora gracias a nuestra posición lograda en la batalla de las bandas y caer ante los que nosotras creíamos eran los mejores que eran la banda de Flash, si bien ellos no ganaron y fueron derrotados en la siguiente ronda eso ya no era válido desde nuestro punto de vista ya que las chicas que les ganaron lo hicieron con sus poderes extraños y sin ellos realmente cantaban muy mal como se vio al final de la batalla en cuando perdieron sus poderes y con ellos su don del canto.

Volviendo al tema, gracias a nuestra confianza ganada por nuestra participación en la batalla de las bandas decidimos seguir con la música pero ahora retomarla en Pon Tube en el cual ya lo habíamos intentado con anterioridad pero esta vez concordamos que la música debía ir acompañada de un videoclip y no solo una imagen de fondo como lo hicimos la primera vez para así dar más impacto.

En nuestro tiempo libre buscábamos locaciones para grabar el dichoso videoclip, vimos diferentes paisajes tanto al aire libre, como en plazas, salones del instituto y lugares varios pero ninguno a la vista de nosotras era lo suficientemente impactante, genial y acorde al ritmo rock de nuestra canción para ser acreedor de grabar el video. Hasta que finalmente yo hago memoria de un viejo edificio abandonado ubicado cerca de las afueras de la ciudad en un terreno baldío.

Yo bahía conocido dicho lugar producto de que mi hermana una vez bajo mucha insistencia de parte mía me mostro un viejo álbum de fotos en el cual salían fotos de nuestros padres y en una de ellas se me mostraba a mí de apenas tres años de edad en brazos de mi madre, estando al lado mi padre y debajo de ellos mis hermanos con una clara expresión de felicidad echados en una manta a modo de piso, en un paisaje que encontraba sumamente hermoso el cual mostraba a un lago y el suelo estaba tapizado de flora verde con algunas flores silvestres a los alrededores. Resultaba que la foto estaba tomada en las cercanías de aquella locación de hecho dicho edificio se veía en la foto a lo lejos en una de las esquinas de esta, claro que en aquella fotografía no lucia para nada en abandono muy por el contrario.

Por lo que mi hermana me conto esa foto fue una de las ultimas que se hicieron como familia completa en aquel lugar al cual iban cada fin de semana cuando nuestros padre vivían, lugar al cual no habían vuelto desde aquel entonces, tampoco por lo que tengo entendido lo había hecho Big Mac mi hermano mayor. Mis hermanos no hablaban de mis padres, en especial mi hermana y no me mostraban nada acerca de ellos no porque hubiera una clase de secretismo mezquino sobre ellos ni nada por el estilo, aunque nunca me dijeron los motivos de la censura por arte de ellos de este tema, sin embargo pude inferir en aquel entonces que era producto de un profundo dolor que aun ninguno de ellos eran capaces de superar.

Si, recuerdo bien que en esa foto que vi y en varias más se podía ver a un Big Mac de apenas unos ocho años con expresiones de una completa felicidad y dinamismo que no he visto ni en tiempos pasados ni cercanos que yo recuerde, supongo que para el como el mayor fue muy duro de soportar el tener que llevar las labores de la granja a tan corta edad que aunque si bien contaba con la ayuda en aquel entonces del abuelo Apple Wise esta no duro mucho solo dos años más cuando también este partió al descanso eterno producto de una muerte natural y con respecto a la ayuda de familia Apple en general, bueno la familia Apple se enorgullece de ser una familia ampliamente numerosa muy unida afectivamente hablando pero también somos una familia sumamente dispersa, estando por todo el país, de hecho somos los únicos Apple en la región, por lo cual solo se contaba con ayuda esporádica de los familiares en la realización de labores en concreto que requirieran de manera obligatoria una mayor mano de obra ya que ninguno de los miembros de la familia se podía trasladar cerca o vivir con nosotros ya que ellos también tenían sus propios cultivos que atender en sus respectivos hogares. Supongo que como respuesta a la situación mi hermano mayor tuvo que madurar de golpe y terminar su niñez de manera abrupta adquiriendo como consecuencia dicho carácter que lo caracteriza de una persona callada, serena y taciturna, enfocada al cien por cien al trabajo, como le definen algunas personas que lo conocen como alguien de pocas palabras y muchas manzanas. Y con respecto a mi hermana, ella también se vio forzada a adquirir una madurez de forma apresurada al tener que cuidar de mí en conjunto con mi abuela, pero dado que tanto ella como mi abuelo Apple Wise en aquel entonces ponían la mayor cantidad de esfuerzo en ayudar a Big Mac con las labores de la granja que eran el sustento familiar la labor de cuidar de mi recayó en mayor medida en mi hermana adquiriendo un rol de madre conmigo con todos los deberes e implicaciones que tal deber conlleva.

Volviendo al tema de la foto a ver esta con tal paisaje insistí a mis hermanos para poder ir a ver tal lugar in situ, finalmente por mi insistencia y la mediación de la abuela Smith ellos accedieron a llevarme y ahí fue cuando de primera fuente pude ver tal sitio y al recorrerlo pude contemplar la edificación que se veía en la foto que en aquel tiempo se encontraba ya en abandono de al parecer una buena cantidad de años y recordando dicho lugar se los comente a Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo en un recreo en el instituto, las cuales estuvieron de acuerdo en ir a ver tal lugar para confirmar si servía como sitio de grabación. Un día de fin de semana logrando escaparme por unos momentos de las labores de la granja montando en bicicleta me junto con ellas las cuales también estaban en bicicletas para recorrer el camino hacia dicho edificio.

Una vez llegando ahí, vimos las tres con satisfacción que este era tal como queríamos para el video, el edificio era una especie de hangar abandonado de metal muy oxidado y derruido, tenía en un sector ventanales ya con restos de ventanas a modo de puntas en sus marcos muy amplios que propiciaban la entrada del sol. También se podía ver a través de ellos el paisaje de afuera, el cual tenía una vista a un pequeño lago, a su alrededor este era tapizado por flora verde, entrando también la naturaleza en el hangar aunque de manera muy somera, comenzando la naturaleza poco a poco a reclamar dicha estructura para sí.

Habíamos decidido grabar ahí, adentro de la edificación justo en el área anteriormente descrita con vista al lago, quedando de juntarnos el siguiente fin de semana para iniciar las grabaciones como nuestras actividades de Crusaders. Sin embargo cuando llegue a casa ese día de ver el lugar me encontré con una furiosa hermana mayor, la cual al verme llegar me miro con unos ojos que reflejaban enojo y además decepción llamándome a todo pulmón

\- **APPLE BLOOM VEN AQUÍ** – con un tono claro de enojo

\- **ya voy hermana** \- respondí tratando de mostrarme lo más sumisa posible, ya una vez estando al frente de ella me dice

\- **se puede saber dónde andabas, acá en la granja hay muchas cosas que hacer, Big y yo te necesitamos** \- diciéndolo en un tono enojado y serio. Resultaba que en aquella época justo era tiempo de cosecha además de la preparación de nuevos terrenos para el cultivo.

\- **estaba con mis amigas hermana, haciendo actividades de Crusaders** – respondí en un tono que intentaba sonar a disculpa.

\- **claro, pero no puedes hacer tus cruzadas en otro tiempo te necesitamos aquí Applebloom** – seguía diciéndolo en un claro tono de enfado y regaño. Si bien yo sabía que había obrado mal, una frustración y enojo se comenzaban a apoderarse de mí ya que sentía esas palabras que dijo como si fueran un sarcasmo ya que entre el tiempo en la granja y el tiempo en el instituto apenas si tenía tiempo para ver a mis amigas y yo me preguntaba para mis adentros _¿en qué tiempo ah?_ Y de un momento a otro sin darme cuenta de mis actos lo que pensaba se lo dije en voz alta.

\- **Ah sí y en qué tiempo exactamente, seria en la oscuridad de la noche quizás ah, vaya que buena idea "mamá"** – dije en un tono sarcástico poniendo en especial realce en la última palabra

Ante esto mi hermana me quedo mirando con una expresión que a primeras manifestaban sorpresa por mi reacción pero segundos después manifestaron profunda cólera por lo acontecido, agarrándome del brazo y halándome dentro del granero sin decir palabra alguna. Yo en ese momento en mis adentros manifestaba un profundo arrepentimiento en lo que había dicho y sobre todo en el como lo había dicho llamándola además de manera sarcástica mamá lo cual yo sabía que hería los sentimientos de mi hermana. Ya una vez dentro del granero esta me suelta el brazo y cierra la puerta de este y aquí comienza uno de los episodios en mi vida de los cuales me arrepiento…. **Continuara**

 **Buenas con respecto a las edades de las protagonistas mencionadas esta me las tuve que inventar basándome en la edad estándar que en mi país se sale de la educación obligatoria que use como medida ya que en la serie nunca se menciona este detalle.**

 **Con respecto al nombre de Apple Wise como marido de la abuela Smith este también es un invento mío, si este nombre está en otro fic de mlp por ahí pido disculpas por la coincidencia, fue sin intención alguna de plagio, pero bueno dudo que lo vuelva a usar en la historia.**

 **"** **Pon Tube" es una clara referencia a "You Tube", hice este cambio de nombre ya que en Equestria Girls las paginas sociales les cambian de nombre como por ejemplo My Space se llama My Stable como sale en un comic oficial por lo que decidí hacer lo mismo con You Tube en esta historia, sé que el nombre no es para nada original pero ya está.**

 **Nos leemos y no dudes en dejar un comentario con tu opinión así se si la historia va por un buen camino además de que me da ánimos de seguirla bye.**


	2. Recuerdos del pasado parte 2

**CA2: RECUERDOS DEL PASADO PARTE 2**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya una vez dentro del granero con la puerta cerrada, mi hermana se acerca y se inclina hasta quedar a mí misma altura viéndome de frente con sus ojos verdes que claramente yo al verlos reflejaban un dolor por el uso de la palabra mamá y el tono sarcástico en el que la dije pero también era testigo de cómo esa pena era nublada por la cólera que se manifestaba tanto en sus ojos como en su respiración y postura o sea en el lenguaje corporal que ella manifestaba. Ya así ella me dijo:

\- **APPLE BLOOM escúchame bien mocosa, no quiero que nunca más en tu vida me vuelvas a hablar en ese tono ¿ha quedado claro?** \- mirándome directamente a los ojos mientras decía estas palabras en un tono serio, frio y tomándome de los hombros.

\- **ESCUCHASTE, ah** \- dijo nuevamente ante el silencio que yo manifestaba ya que había quedado muda en ese momento con su mirada fija y penetrante que se posaba en mí.

 **\- Bien ahora hay que trabajar en la granja, tenemos que sacar adelante la cosecha además de preparar los terrenos nuevos de cultivo, en este tiempo estaremos muy ocupados acá por lo cual quiero que del instituto vengas para la casa directo ya que hay mucho que cosechar, así estaremos por lo menos un par de meses antes de que podamos bajar el ritmo y…. -** y así mi hermana cambio de manera sutil el semblante de ira y su postura que tenía con sus primeras palabras y ahora hablaba ya de un modo más sereno estando ya de pie y soltándome, comenzando a hablar de los pormenores del trabajo que tendríamos que realizar en la temporada, en resumen me decía que a lo menos dos meses no iba a poder tener tiempo para mí y mis amigas, mis oídos se perdían ante los detalles que ella me decía pero cuando se me hizo eco de que no tendría tiempo para mi realmente esa sensación de rabia comenzaba a apoderarse nuevamente de mí al ver de que esas palabras que me dijo mi hermana con anterioridad que desataron mi ira anterior eran verdad al fin y al cabo como yo las había interpretado como un sarcasmo e incluso una burla en mi mente. También al ver en retrospectiva mi situación y al ver las de mis amigas Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, las cuales tenían ambas hermanas mayores y una familia pero no tenían que soportar los albores del trabajo a tan temprana edad yo lo sentía en mi corazón como una tremenda injusticia para conmigo, injusticia que era impartida por mi hermana mayor, ya que ella era la que a mis ojos en ese entonces frenaba mis cruzadas y me forzaba al trabajo en la granja contra mi voluntad, no se malentienda el trabajo en la granja es bueno pero estar al cien por cien ahí simplemente a mí no me gustaba y era agotador para mí además de que me dejaba adolorida por el sobre esfuerzo en el campo y con apenas tiempo para mi entre la granja y el instituto.

Ese era también uno de los motivos del porque yo ponía tanto empeño en las actividades de las Crusaders ya que para mí lo veía como una ruta de escape de un presente y posible futuro en la granja atrapada en dicho lugar trabajando de sol a sol, repito no me malentiendan amo a mi familia y me siento orgullosa de sus tradiciones y del apellido Apple, pero el modo de vida de mi familia no era de mi agrado y con mi infantil mente de aquel entonces forme a las Crusaders con mis amigas con la meta de lograr la fama, fama que yo creía me permitiría partir de la granja y dejar esa vida atrás tanto para mí como para mi familia, la cual ya no tendría que matarse trabajando tantas horas por el sustento familiar y el poder contratar ayuda con los ingresos que se supone da la fama.

Con estos pensamientos en mente además del resurgimiento de la ira producto del cómo se tenía planeado otra gran faena de trabajo para mi sin siquiera consultarlo conmigo o pedir mi opinión en el asunto dije en voz baja como un murmullo

 **\- no…. quiero** \- sin embargo esto no impidió que lo escuchara mi hermana

 **\- perdón ¿qué dijiste Apple Bloom?–** me pregunta seria.

 **\- dije que no quiero, no quiero trabajar en la granja todo el santo día, no quiero tener que estar de sol a sol en el campo y no puedes obligarme a hacerlo, tú no eres mi madre para mandarme de esta manera.** Dije en un tono de enfado y alzando la voz claro sin gritar solo para equipararme para con la suya.

Mi hermana ante esto se quedó muda por unos instantes, hasta que finalmente dijo:

 **\- Apple Bloom que te dije de no volver a hablarme en ese tono, ¿Qué no te quedo claro? ah, y si claro yo no soy…. Tu…. Madre…. Pero de igual manera soy tu hermana mayor y para que sepas mocosa mal agradecida dime ¿Quién te cambiaba los pañales cuando eras una bebe? Ah, yo lo hacía, ¿Quién se encargaba de ti cuando te enfermabas y se desvelaba cuidándote cuando eras un bebe? Yo lo hacía para que lo sepas, por lo cual no quiero que nunca más me vuelvas a hablar en ese tono. Ahora estas castigada nada de cruzadas con tus amigas hasta que pasen el tiempo de cosecha o sea dentro de a por lo menos dos meses.**

 **\- aun así, no eres mi mamá para hacer lo que se te plazca conmigo y no pienso trabajar en la granja –** mientras decía esto sentía hervir la sangre en mi interior lo cual me daba valor y nublaba mi juicio para decir todo lo que estaba diciendo.

 **\- oh no claro que si lo harás mocosa insolente y ya deja de hablarme en ese tono o sino extenderé el castigo aún mas**

 **\- eso no es justo no puedes castigarme así ¿Qué dirá la abuela Smith? -** mencione a la abuela como una última esperanza de sacarme tal castigo que se me estaba imponiendo.

 **\- nada de qué dirá la abuela Smith, esto queda entre nosotras y más te vale que no le comentes nada ya suficientes cosas tiene ella en mente con el asunto de la cosecha para que tú le sumes otro.**

 **\- bien –** dije en un tono de enfado y entre dientes, pero sin embargo también comprendía que no debía presionar a la abuela e inmiscuirla en tal asunto con mi hermana ya que era una persona mayor y lo menos que ella necesitaba era pasar algún mal rato.

Dicho esto último ambas salimos del granero yo detrás de ella y me fue guiando de manera seria hacia los manzanos para comenzar la faena, que termine realizando de muy mala gana.

Ahora que lo pienso esa reacción que tuve fue una total niñería de mi parte, no tomaba en cuenta la situación familiar solo veía por mí, en mi burbuja y drama personal, sin tomar en cuenta en ese tiempo los sacrificios que hacían y habían hecho en el pasado mis hermanos, pero como dije era apenas una niña en ese tiempo y al ver las realidades de mis amigas me hacían tener una envidia con respecto a ellas y sus modos de vida entre los cuales el trabajo no era para nada parte de su mundo pero en mi realidad si lo era y de hecho era una parte importante de mi vida en aquel entonces, además que en el instituto si bien tenía la compañía de mis buenas amigas Sweetie Belle, y Scootaloo este no era un mundo de rosas para mí ya que habían para mi mala fortuna un par de desagradables, las cuales no paraban cuando podían el mofarse de mi por mi condición económica y mi manera de vestir y ser o sea por mis costumbres y prácticas de persona de campo, ellas se llamaban Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, un par de chicas de dinero que no paraban de mofarse cuando podían de mí, ahora que lo recuerdo el día anterior de instituto se habían burlado en especial por mi trabajo de que nuca podía salir y que era una pobretona granjera, supongo que ahora que lo pienso ya tenía una rabia e impotencia acumulada por tan desagradable situación vivida y eso sumándole las palabras de mi hermana, las cuales me refregaban en la cara en cierta manera que lo que decían ellas de que no tenía tiempo para mí y de que era una pobre granjera era verdad, supongo me hizo estallar con la persona que menos se lo merecía, mi querida hermana Applejack.

Claro esas cosas son las que reflexiono ahora, en aquel entonces no las veía de esta manera por lo cual tome las peores decisiones que pude haber tomado, cegada por la rabia y también cabe decir un dejo de rebeldía que experimentaba también en aquel tiempo.

Recuerdo que en presencia de mi abuela ambas actuábamos como si no tuviéramos ningún problema, sin embargo fuera de sus ojos era otra historia tanto en la granja como en el instituto.

Durante la primera semana de castigo que tenía, en el instituto Scootaloo me comentaba en un recreo que logro conseguirse una cámara digital de esas HD para las grabaciones del video clip de música de manos de su hermana mayor Rainbow Dash, lamentablemente me conto que solo la podía tener hasta el día domingo de la presente semana ya que Rainbow Dash la iba a usar la siguiente y no podría facilitársela para las actividades de las Crusaders.

A pesar de mi castigo que se me tenía impuesto envalentonada por mi enojo que aún seguía latente y que se había acrecentado debido a que me había visto forzada a realizar las labores de la granja tal como me lo había dicho mi hermana y además del hecho que Diamod Tiara y Silver Spoon al darse cuenta de mi estado de ánimo no paraban de fastidiarme y yo no podía hacer mucho para defenderme ya que si peleaba con ellas e iba a dar a dirección por ello, Applejack mas se iba a molestar e incluso podría decidir alargar el castigo y eso era algo a lo que no quería arriesgarme y menos por causa de ellas para no darles ese placer, sin embargo al ver la disposición tan limitada de la cámara y además empujada por mi rabia hacia Applejack la cual no me dejaba pensar con absoluta claridad decidí que la iba a desobedecer en esta ocasión, en realidad era la primera vez que iba a cometer tal acto de desobediencia a un nivel tan alto como el de fugarme de casa para mis actividades con una negativa deliberada de ella de no ir a diferencia de la vez anterior, pero también me vi presionada por el asunto de la cámara ya que no teníamos modo de grabar el video con ella y de aquí a que nos consiguiéramos otra era una situación incierta.

Concordamos juntarnos un sábado en la tarde como a las dos para iniciar las grabaciones, también nos conseguimos en el transcurso de la semana unos micrófonos para hacer que cantábamos en aquel lugar, un pequeño equipo de música a baterías para irnos guiando en el ritmo de la mímica del canto y movimientos corporales y claro cada una con nuestros trajes, los cuales habíamos hechos nosotras mismas para la batalla de las bandas. La edición del video se iba a hacer mediante un computador con programas de edición del cual se iban a encargar en su mayoría Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo ya que yo no podía contribuir mucho ya que de partida no tenía una PC propia y además poco o nada sabía sobre el uso de tales programas de edición.

Yo por mi parte comencé a planear mi fuga de la granja para aquel día, sabrán que el campo Apple tiene una gran extensión por lo cual de manera deliberada fui dejando una sección apartada de campo sin trabajar que me correspondía, para aquel día sábado así tener que trabajar en un lugar apartado, lejos de la vista de mis hermanos y sobre todo de Applejack a la cual yo creía se me iba a hacer más difícil burlar, dejando también un día antes la ropa escondida en dicho lugar envuelta en una bolsa que era lo que yo tenía que llevar.

Finalmente llego el día tan esperado, luego de pasar por una semana francamente horrible con trabajo a más no poder y eso sumándole lo fastidiosas que se habían vuelto Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon en el instituto para conmigo y además la situación con mi hermana no se había para nada solucionado, recuerdo habíamos tenido un par de discusiones en el trascurso de la semana, pero nada tan grave como la anterior en la que le dije que no era mi madre y eso.

Resulta que mi hermana era muy sensible con respecto a esa palabra, ella no la decía prácticamente nunca era algo así como un tabú para ella.

Finalmente llego el día, trabaje en el campo con mis hermanos durante la mañana y luego después del almuerzo fui a trabajar al sitio que tenía pensado desde hace días para mi escape, apenas llegue ahí tome la bolsa con la ropa que tenía escondida y me cambie de ropa de manera rápida detrás de un árbol lejos de las posibles miradas curiosas que se podrían presentar. Supuestamente las grabaciones no iban a demorar más de un par de horas y entre el ir y venir, por lo cual calculaba iba a estar de regreso como a eso de las cuatro o cinco de la tarde teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que me demoraría en desplazar de un lugar para otro. Ya una vez cambiada mi ropa de trabajo la deje guardada en la misma bolsa en el lugar para ponérmela de vuelta una vez llegando de mi fuga la cual pensaba podría pasar desapercibida ya que yo contaba con que ninguno de mis hermanos se acercaría a esa área ya que tenían una agenda de trabajo muy apretada como para andar yendo a verme y sobre todo a un lugar tan apartado de la granja. Ya una vez cambiada y lista tome la bicicleta que tenía también cercana al mismo lugar, cosa que había hecho el día anterior el de dejar la bicicleta en tal lugar resguardada detrás de unos arbustos.

Finalmente confiada en el éxito de mi fuga partí al lugar de encuentro con las chicas que nos reuniríamos en el lugar de grabaciones, ya una vez ahí me encuentro que tanto Sweetie Belle como Scootaloo ya se encontraban ahí esperándome, así que tras habernos saludado y hacer nuestros saludo de Crusaders nos pusimos manos a la obra con las grabaciones, entrando dentro del hangar por un acceso el cual era una puerta corredera, entramos y nos pusimos en posiciones para iniciar las grabaciones con nuestros atuendos y los micrófonos listas, Sweetie Belle puso la música en el reproductor y Scootaloo activo la cámara que tenía posicionada sobre un trípode enfocando a nosotras dentro del hangar y así comenzamos a grabar el video con nosotras haciendo la mímica del canto y baile, ya para cuando íbamos a la mitad de las grabaciones pasa lo inesperado y lo que comienza la tragedia para mí, resulta que mi hermana llega a ese lugar en el auto de la familia que era una camioneta.

 ** _(Nota del autor: el modelo del auto es un "Hyundai h100 Porter blue" buscar con este nombre en google y aparece el auto al que me refiero)_**

Al darme cuenta de que se acerca se me hela la sangre de la impresión ya que no me la esperaba en aquel lugar porque si aún descubriera mi fuga del campo ¿Cómo era posible que supiera el sitio al que iba a estar?, después de estos eventos me vine a dar cuenta que fue por Sweetie Belle, ella le comento a su hermana Rarity sobre el sitio de grabaciones y donde quedaba, así que mi hermana al averiguar mi paradero con su amiga, fue directo hacia allá como estaba ocurriendo muy para mi desgracia, ella se baja del automóvil que o deja estacionado en una orilla de la carretera y avanza sin decir palabras hasta entrar dentro del hangar y ponerse en frente de nosotras las cuales Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo al ver mi reacción de impresión y nerviosismo al ver a mi hermana pudieron intuir que esa ida por mi parte al hangar abandonado no era con el consentimiento de ella, ya en frente mío me dice con un más que claro tono de enfado.

 **\- Apple Bloom se puede saber porque rayos estas aquí que no te dije que estabas castigada vámonos ahora mismo hay muchas cosas que hacer y vamos a conversar de esto seriamente en la granja mocosa** – dicho esto esta toma mi brazo y empieza a halarme fuera del hangar, en medio del trayecto aun sin salir del hangar yo consigo zafarme de su agarre el cual no era muy fuerte y la encaro diciéndole aun dentro del lugar

 **\- no, no pienso irme aún falta un poco para terminar con lo que estábamos haciendo aquí, por lo que te esperas -** aun hasta el día de hoy no sé cómo pude decirle eso a mi hermana y con qué cara lo habré hecho, además de que lo hice con un claro tono de enfado e irreverencia.

Ante estas palabras mis amigas Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo comenzaron a retroceder lentamente para no llamar nuestra atención y salir del hangar, hasta quedar afuera de este en espera de cómo terminaba dicho pleito que mi hermana y yo estábamos teniendo.

 **\- VEN PARA ACÁ MOCOSA QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES PARA HABLARME ASÍ, esto no se va a quedar así Apple Bloom ya vas a ver y para que te lo sepas el castigo se te extiende y vamos a conversar de esto ya con la abuela Smith y con Big Mac para que se te de un castigo más ejemplar aun me oíste –** diciendo esto ya gritando en mi cara sus primeras palabras con una rabia que en realidad nunca antes había visto en mi hermana, ni siquiera en nuestra pelea anterior.

 **\- Ah sí pues mira que miedo me da "mami"** \- le dije en un tono sarcástico y que expresaba molestia

 **\- Ya hasta aquí Apple Bloom mocosa insolente, nos vamos ahora para la granja vamos –** dice volviendo a agarrarme del brazo esta vez con fuerza para que no pueda zafarme de su agarre

 **\- que no me escuchaste no eres mi madre oíste para tratarme de esta manera, ah Y NUNCA JAMÁS EN ESTA VIDA LO SERÁS, NUNCA, NUNCA, NUN –** mientras repetía esta última palabra Applejack se da vuelta y me mira de frente y me da una fuerte y sonora cachetada en la mejilla derecha, la cual me deja una ligera hinchazón producto del golpe, ante esto quedo muda por unos instantes ya que era la primera vez en mi vida en que mi hermana hacia tal cosa, ella nunca antes me había levantado la mano en mi contra hasta ese momento y ahora producto de la rabia e impresión producida por esto comienzo a correr hacia la salida del hangar ya una vez en la entrada con los ojos llorosos le grito lo siguiente. 

**\- TE ODIO, TE ODIO ESCUCHASTE, NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA, OJALA TE MUERAS -** dichas estas palabras cierro con fuerza la puerta corredera del hangar con mi hermana aun dentro, que se había quedado estática como una roca en el mismo sitio donde estábamos discutiendo, luego por la rabia e impotencia comienzo a patear afuera del hangar la puerta corredera y su marco correspondiente y sectores de muro de la estructura, ya luego de haber dado unas cuatro o seis patadas rápidas y fuertes hecho un vistazo rápido hecho de manera diría yo inconsciente hacia dentro de la estructura por un agujero de la carcomida estructura y veo a mi hermana estática ahí aun en el lugar y veo una de las caras de ella que hasta el día de hoy me persigue, era una cara de una total pena, dolor, tristeza sea como fuera ustedes quieran definirla pero en esa cara no había un dejo de rabia ni nada que se le parezca solo una de una profunda mirada de pena y arrepentimiento y un fuerte dolor propiciado por mis hirientes palabras y además al parecer también por el hecho de haberme golpeado cosa que como dije con anterioridad nunca antes había hecho, al mirarla en ese momento fugaz también pude ver como unas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos verdes, ojos verdes que eran un claro reflejo de una pena y tristeza inenarrable.

Todo paso tan rápido mientras veía esa imagen fugaz de mi hermana por el hueco del agujero que no habrá durado más de dos segundos y ahí fue cuando comenzó la tragedia, resulta que por los golpes que había dado a la estructura esta comenzó a rechinar en las bases de está comenzando un derrumbe de la parte del techo, la cual sus soportes comenzaban a ceder producto de los golpes que le di y el avanzadísimo grado de desgaste que dicha estructura tenia tras de sí, veo que mi hermana al reaccionar ante esto comienza a correr hacia la salida y yo al ver esto comienzo a intentar abrir la puerta corredera para poder abrirla, sin embargo producto de las patadas esta se había quedado atrancada, rápidament se acerca a mi lado e intentan ayudarme con la puerta cosa que no funciono para nada la puerta se encontraba fuertemente atascada.

Mientras mi hermana corría hacia nosotras pude ver con espanto como una viga de metal le caía en la cabeza quedando tirada en el suelo a un poco más de medio camino de llegar hasta nosotras a la puerta corredera, veo con horror como no se levantaba de esa posición, para finalmente para mi alegría mientras la estructura se derrumba la veo pararse nuevamente y emprender nuevamente el camino hacia la salida que tanto yo como Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo intentábamos con todas nuestras fuerzas abrir, mientras avanzaba mi hermana hacia la salida pude ver como una gran línea de sangre comenzaba a manar de su cabeza mojando con sangre su sombrero vaquero y empezando a teñir de rojo su cabellera y su cara mientras avanza a un ritmo más lento que al principio al parecer muy aturdida por el golpe, en ese andar ella se saca el sombrero sin parar y ahí pude ver con espanto el nivel severo de daño que tenía en su cabeza, finalmente ella mientras avanza con el sombrero en la mano le caen más escombros encima de ella tapando su cuerpo por completo salvo su mano en la cual sostiene su sombrero para finalmente este también ser cubierto por escombros. Ya en este punto Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo me agarran a mí que no quería salir de la puerta corredera en mi intento inútil por abrir tal acceso y me alejan de la estructura que se derrumbaba en su totalidad mientras gritaba a todo pulmón.

 **\- APPLEJACK, APPLEJACK NO, NO PUEDE SER APPLEJACK HERMANA, SUÉLTENME, SUÉLTENME –** decía mientras forcejeaba para zafarme del agarre de ambas mientras la estructura comenzaba a derrumbarse por todos lados hasta finalmente ser solo una pila de escombros de metal y madera derruidos en el lugar.

Ya una vez ante esto tanto Sweetie Belle como Scootaloo me soltaron y corrí como posesa de vuelta hacia los restos de la estructura comenzando a escarbar de manera frenética en ellos buscando a mi hermana entre los escombros, igual de rápido que yo mis amigas Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo me acompañaron en la labor mientras me decían cosas, cosas que francamente yo no estaba escuchando. En mi mente no había lugar para otra cosa que no era el buscar a mi hermana en esa pila de metal y madera en la que se encontraba sepultada mientras botaba y botaba lagrimas sin cesar, entre medio de esa búsqueda frenética Scootaloo se levanta de manera abrupta me dice algo que sinceramente no estaba escuchando y sale corriendo de ese lugar tomando su bicicleta y yéndose de manera veloz del sitio, Sweetie Belle y yo nos quedamos todavía sacando escombros buscando alguna señal de mi hermana hasta que finalmente encontramos su brazo en el cual aún sostenía su sombrero vaquero, este para mi alegría aun mostraba algo de vida por lo cual acelere aún más el ritmo para desenterrarla y sacarla de ahí pero mi lucha fue en vano ya que apenas comencé a develar más partes de su cuerpo fue cuando su brazo ya se mostró completamente inerte y sin vida, no queriendo aceptar esto seguí excavando con Sweetie Belle hasta el grado de poder ver su rostro fue hasta lo más que pudimos llegar ya que los escombros que tenía encima mi hermana eran demasiado pesados para que nosotras los pudiéramos mover ahí fue cuando entre en un total estado de histeria que gritaba y lloraba de manera inconsolable.

 **\- NO HERMANA, HERMANA ESTO NO PUEDE SER POR QUÉ MALDICIÓN –** decía mientras gritaba de dolor e impotencia, Sweetie Belle también lloraba conmigo y así nos quedamos por un tiempo que no sabría definir cuando llego Scootaloo acompañada de personas las cuales se acercaban al lugar y trataban de ayudar en lo posible mientras llegaba una ambulancia y bomberos por lo que vi y comenzaron a hacer lo suyo, logrando ellos sacar a mi hermana de aquel lugar confirmado mi mayor miedo y dolor, de que mi hermana había partido de este mundo y que no había nada que hacer para cambiar esto, absolutamente nada… **Continuara**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Si vieron el modelo de automóvil que use para la presente historia, mi elección de esta se debe a que como yo vivo en una localidad rural muchos de los agricultores de la zona tienen este tipo de vehículo el cual es perfecto para cargar las cosechas y pensé que la familia Apple debería tener uno de estos.**

 **Sé muy bien que Scootaloo** **y Rainbow Dash no son hermanas en realidad, solo cambie este detalle para efectos de la historia ya que no quería crear ningún OC para esta que no fuera más que necesario.**

 **Espero les haya gustado la historia o al menos les haya parecido interesante y no duden en dejar algún comentario con sus impresiones o criticas venga lo que sea, no sean tímidos XD**

 **Bye, nos leemos**


	3. Afrontando el desastre

**CAP. 3: AFRONTANDO EL DESASTRE**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los días posteriores a la tragedia fueron en verdad horribles, un ir y venir de personas tanto de familiares, compañeros del instituto y las amigas de mi hermana las cuales comunicaron de lo acontecido a la singular chica que apareció en los dos extraños fenómenos que aquejaron al instituto, creo que se llamaba Twilight o algo así, ella llego a la casa en compañía de las demás amigas de mi hermana durante el tiempo del velatorio, recuerdo que al verla se me hace memoria de todas las cosas extrañas que acontecían en torno a ella y de cómo poseía al parecer algún tipo de magia extraña, el verla hizo prender en mi corazón un dejo de esperanza, de que ella tuviera la magia o lo que fuera que ella hacia que pudiera hacer regresar a mi hermana de las garras de la muerte, cuando la vi rodeada de las amigas de mi hermana que la conducían hacia el féretro me dirigí hacia ella y sin dilaciones la abrace con todas mis fuerzas y le dije.

 **\- Por… favor….Haz algo para que mi hermana este de vuelta conmigo,… te lo ruego, sé que puedes, tú tienes esos poderes raros y te salen esas alas,…..¿Eres un ángel o algo así verdad? por favor devuélveme a mi hermana, yo la quiero mucho, la necesito acá conmigo –** le dije entre lágrimas que me salían a montones y con voz quebradiza sin soltarla del abrazo, sentía que si la soltaba no se cumpliría lo que le pedía y se esfumaría del lugar y con ello mi última esperanza. Ella estuvo quieta recibiendo el abrazo, y es cuando levanto la vista para verle el rostro, cuando veo como las lágrimas inundan su rostro y también el de las demás que se encontraban ahí y escucharon y vieron lo que hice. Ella me correspondió el abrazo entre lágrimas y me dijo

 **\- No hay nada que yo pueda hacer, es la verdad, créeme que es lo que más me encantaría hacer, pero no puedo** – me dijo entre sollozos. Yo por supuesto estaba en un estado total de negación y no aceptaba esta respuesta, yo vi claramente como derroto a Sunset shimmer convertida en un demonio infernal, también vi como dirigió a mi hermana y sus amigas en su lucha contra las chicas de la batalla de las bandas con sus poderes raros y rayos arcoíris, en mi mente si podía hacer tales cosas que desafiaban la lógica y la razón **_¿Cómo no podría hacer algo al respecto de lo acontecido a mi hermana? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?,_** Me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, por lo cual le seguía suplicando que hiciera algo y ella una vez más me dijo.

 **-No puedo…. En verdad que no puedo hacerlo,…. Eso va en contra de las leyes de la vida y yo no puedo vulnerar tales reglas…. No tengo tal poder –** me dijo nuevamente de manera entrecortada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas producto de la pena y presión que yo estaba poniendo sobre ella con mi suplica insistente, al ver tales expresiones de ella comprendí que no mentía en lo absoluto y mi última esperanza efímera de volver a ver con vida a mi hermana se desvanecieron para siempre y finalmente la solté de manera lenta del agarre en el que la tenía y me largue a llorar poniéndome de rodillas por la esperanza perdida que tenía en frente de mí. Rápidamente las amigas de mi hermana me levantaron y comenzaron a abrazarme y consolarme llevándome a un lugar más privado donde hacer tal labor que recuerdo era la cocina de la casa en un principio, luego a ver en las condiciones en las que me encontraba obviamente no estaba bien para estar en el velatorio que se realizaba en la parte baja de la casa, por lo cual me condujeron a mi habitación quedándose conmigo consolándome y tratando de calmarme, en eso también hacen ingreso mis dos queridas amigas de aventuras Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y además mi querida prima favorita Babs Seed, la cual había recién llegado con su familia, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo al llegar y ver a sus hermanas se hacen un discreto saludo entre ellas y se acercan a mí que estaba sentada en mi cama rodeada de las amigas de mi hermana con la cabeza baja y con lágrimas en los ojos que no dejaban de brotar a pesar de que ya había dejado el llanto y estaba un poco más calma a lo que estaba antes. Ellas se acercan más y se ponen al frente mío y se unen al grupo de chicas que estaban tratando de acompañarme en aquel momento de profundo dolor y simplemente me abrazan y tratan de consolarme, mas no con palabras sino con acciones dándome un abrazo las tres juntas con esto diciendo no con palabras, de que no estaba sola, que ellas estaban conmigo, que compartían mi dolor y pena y no me dejarían por nada del mundo.

Ante la presente escena las amigas de mi hermana de manera lenta comenzaron a retirarse del lugar viendo que tanto Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Babs estaban conmigo siendo un apoyo para mí. Ellas bajaron a la parte baja de la casa en donde se estaba realizando el velatorio, ahí se encontraban varios miembros de la familia que habían llegado de diversas partes del país además de la abuela Smith y mi hermano Big Mac que estaban recibiendo a las visitas e indicándoles donde se realizaba el velatorio.

Con mi hermano mayor, siendo el como el pilar de la familia se encargó de los arreglos para con mi hermana desde ir al hospital a hacer los trámites pertinentes en tal lugar hasta los de la sepultura no perdiendo en casi ningún momento la compostura salvo en un principio cuando recibió la noticia de lo acontecido que fue cuando dejo todo completamente tirado y partió raudo a confirmar tales afirmaciones, al momento en que pudo confirmar tales dichos se quedó como de piedra en un comienzo, sin embargo recupero la compostura y se hizo cargo de lo anterior mencionado con una total tranquilidad y serenidad que lo caracterizan, sin embargo en el momento final del entierro, cuando comenzaban a bajarla con su ataúd cerrado, mi hermano finalmente no pudo más y perdió la compostura rompiendo en llanto y no pudo mantener más esa mascara de serenidad y el pilar de la familia se rompió por unos instantes mientras bajaban a mi querida hermana hacia su descanso eterno.

En el caso mío y el de mi abuela era otra la situación, a diferencia de con Big Mac que en casi todo momento se mantuvo calmo, nosotras no parábamos de llorar la perdida de mi hermana y yo personalmente me sentía y sigo sintiéndome como una completa miserable por lo sucedido, culpándome de aquello a viva voz en aquel tiempo, recuerdo que me daban ataques de histeria que duraron visibles al menos para otras personas en mi alrededor de seis a siete meses, tanto mi hermano como mi abuela y mis amigas me consolaban y me recalcaban que no era mi culpa, ya que era lo que más repetía en estos ataques de llanto e histeria que sufría, también me recuerdo que me consolaban cuando se hallaban presentes las amigas más cercanas de mi hermana las cuales visitaban a la familia de cuando en cuando e incluso Sunset Shimmer, que también se había integrado al grupo, ellas me decían lo mismo que no era mi culpa y que a mi hermana no le gustaría verme en ese estado y cosas por el estilo. Sin embargo en esos episodios comencé a notar como esas palabras de "no fue tu culpa" sobre todo dichas por Rainbow Dash eran dictadas por sus mentes, mas no por sus corazones, los cuales querían decir otra cosa, según mi opinión, en realidad no lo sé.

Estos estados de histeria duraron como dije alrededor de siete meses, tiempo en el cual comencé a alejarme de mis amigas, ellas se acercaban a mí y trataban de ayudarme, yo simplemente las evitaba, en realidad no es que tuviera ningún rencor contra ellas ni nada por el estilo, solo era que no quería tratar con nadie ni nada, estaba en un total estado de apatía, que duro todo ese tiempo.

Ahí fue también que hubo un serio desajuste en la granja con la falta de mi hermana mayor, Big Mac no podía solo, siendo ahí cuando creo descubrí porqué mi hermano trabajaba con tanto ahincó siempre e igual mi hermana en su pasado, porqué el tanto empeño en mantenerse ocupados, sobre todo en mi hermano el cual era y sigue siendo muy poco sociable, caso contrario a mi hermana ella era más social y activa en ese aspecto, pero siempre ocupada claro, si no estaba haciendo algo con sus amigas en su banda o en el instituto ocupada con algo, se encontraba en la granja trabajando, nunca se daba un tiempo para ella misma siempre estaba ya sea ocupada con alguien o con algo, y en esos momentos en cuanto comencé a trabajar mucho más arduamente con mi hermano en la granja fue cuando me di cuenta del porque ellos lo hacían, lo hacían para así no tener que pensar, no tener que recordar, simplemente el mantenerse enfocado en algo hacia más llevadero el día a día con la mente ocupada en el trabajo y también lo hizo para conmigo el enfocarme en el trabajo me distraía la mente y me evitaba pensar y cuestionarme las cosas que hacían de mi un cacao mental por al menos unos instantes.

Finalmente este desbarajuste en la granja se fue solucionando producto de la llegada de nuestros primos, uno era Braeburn con una edad de dieciocho años cuando llego, siendo un año mayor que Big Mac, desde Applelossa y Fiddlesticks, la cual tiene la misma edad que mi hermana Applejack, en aquel entonces unos dieciséis **_(nota del autor: es el personaje que se ve en el cap. de "la reunión de la familia Apple", la que se parece a Octavia)_** que llego desde el cañón galope, los cuales a los tres meses de ocurrida la tragedia se fueron a vivir con nosotros a la granja, si bien la ayuda de ellos por parte de Big Mac y la abuela Smith fue por mucho bien recibida, también se era muy consciente del orgullo Apple de parte de tanto la abuela como Big Mac, los cuales querían retribuir económicamente a ambos por su ayuda, cosa a que ellos se negaron de manera rotunda pero como ellos sabían que esto lejos de agradar a Big Mac y a la abuela los ofendería, ellos dijeron que venían en el caso de Braeburn porque quería servir de puente para la llegada de las manzanas de su familia desde Applelossa a las localidades cercanas a la ciudad para su venta, en otras palabras quería expandir su negocio familiar y en el caso de Fiddlesticks ella dijo que el cañón galope le quedo pequeño y quería de igual manera difundir su música y buscar nuevas oportunidades para ella en la ciudad ya que el cañón galope era una localidad netamente rural y por lo tanto baja en población y además dijo que quería estudiar en un instituto mejor que el que tenía el Cañón Galope, el cual tenía según ella varias carencias. Esto obviamente no era más que unas meras excusas de ambos para estar ahí y creo que también en el fondo lo sabían tanto la abuela como Big Mac pero lo aceptaron de igual manera y así con ellos en la granja y su ayuda se pudo superar esta crisis ya que yo no podía para nada suplir a mi edad las labores que desempeñaba mi hermana en ella. Además con su llegada se animó más el ambiente en la granja lo cual les ayudo a superar tanto a mi abuela como a mi hermano lo ocurrido con mi hermana, Fiddlesticks dando más alegría con la música que tocaba con su fiddle y Braeburn con su carácter y aptitud que irradiaba optimismo.

 ** _(Nota del autor: el fiddle es básicamente un violín, se le llama así cuando es usado en la interpretación de piezas musicales de carácter folclórico y o rural)_**

En ese tiempo Fiddlesticks se preocupaba, bueno y aun se preocupa por mí y trataba de consolarme siempre en aquellos momentos en que sufría mis crisis de histeria, ella se quedaba conmigo el tiempo que fuera necesario para que yo me calmara, también lo hacían la abuela Smith, Big Mac y Braeburn, pero Fiddlesticks fue quien más estuvo al pendiente, velando por mi tanto en la granja como en el instituto Canterlot Hight en el cual ambas estábamos estudiando junto a Braeburn el cual ya cursaba el último año y Big Mac que cursaba el penúltimo. Mi abuela por cosas de su edad no podía estar tan al pendiente de mí, en el caso de mi hermano y Braeburn ellos trabajaban en la granja, luego del instituto. Fiddlesticks también ayudaba en la granja pero se dedicaba más al cuidado del hogar y de mi por lo cual compartí más con ella.

Si bien entendía su preocupación para conmigo también fui observando el cómo tenía una especie de protección maternal hacia mí, no era algo que me molestara en lo absoluto, de hecho se asemejaba a como mi hermana trataba conmigo, lo cual me desconcertaba en cierta medida y me hacía preguntarme el porqué de sus acciones, además de que parecía saber muchas cosas sobre mi como lo que me gusta, lo que no, el poder ver a través de mí, que era algo que mi hermana sabía hacer mejor que nadie y esas cosas y si claro, somos primas y todo pero no habíamos tenido tanto contacto entre nosotras antes debido a nuestra diferencia de edad y la distancia claro viéndonos solo en las reuniones familiares y aun así yo no me juntaba en esas reuniones con ella sino con mi prima Babs y con mis otros primos de edad similar a la mía, entonces ¿Cómo era posible que supiera tantas cosas sobre mí? Y tan rápido, porque estaba segura que ni la abuela Smith ni Big Mac se lo habían contado. La respuesta vino a caer con el tiempo, resultaba que al igual que como yo tengo una prima favorita mi hermana Applejack también tenía una y esa era Fiddlesticks, lo habían sido de hecho desde niñas pequeñas, me di cuenta de ello producto de que un día comencé a ver álbumes familiares antiguos buscando fotos de mi hermana en ellos cuando vi varias fotos de mi hermana de niña en las reuniones familiares con Fiddlesticks con ella, ambas se reían y abrazaban en estas fotos, también habían algunas graciosas de ambas como una en la que salían ambas debajo de la mesa robando buñuelos de manzana y comiendo debajo de esta su botín, ellas creían que cometían el crimen perfecto, lo veía en sus caras de felicidad y picardía de ellas en la foto, pero nada más lejos de la verdad y la foto tomada lo probaba ya que estaba dirigida hacia ellas, además de que en la siguiente foto de la secuencia del álbum ambas estaban con la mirada gacha mientras la tía Apple Strudely al parecer las estaba reprendiendo, otra también que recuerdo mostraba a ambas tiradas en el piso al jugar a la carrera de los tres pies llenas de polvo pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros y varias más similares. Entre esas fotos que estaba viendo había una en especial en la que salían ambas tomándose de los hombros mirando hacia la cámara que tenía una escritura hecha al parecer por mi hermana que decía **_"un recuerdo con mi muy querida prima favorita"_** ahí por las simple frase comprendí porqué Fiddlesticks sabia tanto de mí, de seguro en las reuniones se juntaba con Applejack y hablaban y supongo que yo por lo menos por parte de mi hermana estaba en los temas de conversación entre ambas, así fue como supe la causa de que Fiddlesticks supiera tanto de mí y además del grado de atención que manifestaba hacia mí, claro Applejack había sido su prima favorita y supongo que producto de aquello me había agarrado un cariño especial y creo que sentía que era como una especie de deber para con mi hermana el cuidar de mi o algo por el estilo, ya que el haberse mudado con nosotros estando tan lejos del cañón galope y por lo tanto de su familia era algo a tener en cuenta ya que como dije lo de difundir su música no pasaba de ser una mera excusa ya que nunca puso un real interés en cumplir tal objetivo solo el meramente necesario para mantener la excusa como algo medianamente creíble a los ojos tanto de Big Mac como de la abuela Smith y en el caso de Braeburn, Applelossa se encuentra por mucho más cerca de nuestra ciudad que cañón galope que prácticamente está al otro extremo del país, en cambio Applelossa al encontrarse cerca, Braeburn iba a aquel lugar con regularidad, caso contrario con Fiddlesticks, la cual a lo más iba a cañón galope una vez al año y de hecho en aquellas ocasiones en las que iba o bien me llevaba consigo cosa que tardaba una eternidad en convencer a la abuela Smith para aquello o cuando finalmente iba sola lo hacía por un periodo de tiempo realmente corto.

No sé a ciencia cierta porqué mi prima Fiddlesticks tiene hasta el día de hoy ese tan grande sentido de protección, cuidado y cariño hacia mí, el motivo de esto, que mencione con anterioridad solo son conjeturas mías, nunca me atreví a preguntarle directamente a ella sobre este asunto. Siendo ella además quien más me atendía cuando me daban mis episodios de histeria y me acompañaba en las noches quedándose conmigo hasta que me quedaba dormida me hacía de compañía y consuelo.

Producto de los cuidados de Fiddlesticks y los demás miembros de la familia que se encontraban conmigo me fui dando cuenta de que mi estado preocupaba en sobremanera a mi familia y ahí fue cuando me propuse el poder mostrar que ya había dejado el duelo atrás y que volvía a ver a la vida con optimismo como en antaño, cosa que me costó mucho en un comienzo ya que ¿Cómo se expresa felicidad u alegría y optimismo, si uno se siente en realidad como un completo miserable con una culpa que destruye las entrañas cada día más y más?, creo que está de más decir que no era verdad si te lo preguntas hermano cuando leas esta misiva, simplemente comprendí que si seguía así en ese estado depresivo tan severo a la vista de ustedes, mi familia nunca iban a estar tranquilos y a lo mejor a mi abuela que cosa le hubiera podido haber pasado producto de la preocupación y el estrés. Por lo cual me puse la meta ya después de los cinco meses de ocurrida la tragedia a intentar mostrar por lo menos de manera visible ya una mejora en mi estado anímico y emocional, trate de suprimir por mis propios medios mis ataques de histeria que me daban, cosa que finalmente logre en cierta forma, ya que logre controlarlos a un punto de que lograba retenerlos para poder ejecutaros lejos de la vista de las personas, hasta que finalmente logre suprimirlos por completo de manera visible, e incluso comencé nuevamente a acercarme a mis amigas Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, las cuales nunca habían dejado de intentar levantarme el ánimo y estaban conmigo pero yo siempre estaba ida, ausente e intentaba evitarlas, pero ya no era así me habría nuevamente a ellas para mantener la presente imagen de superación y llegando a la cúspide de esto al volver a nuestras actividades de Crusaders, cuando finalmente llegue a esta etapa, fue creo yo que todos se relajaron tanto mis amigas como mis familiares y asumieron que finalmente luego de siete largos meses ya volvía a ser la misma de antes y había dejado el luto atrás para continuar con mi vida, cosa que como mencione con anterioridad no es cierta.

La acción que estoy a punto de tomar, no es algo que pensé a la ligera ni es producto de una locura temporal si eso es lo que llegan a pensar, de hecho he querido hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo, y si se preguntan porqué no lo hice antes, era por la abuela Smith, ella ya había sufrido mucho como para que yo le cause otro martirio mayor, ella de partida tuvo que soportar la pérdida de mi abuelo Apple Wise y la de su único hijo, el que era mi padre y a su esposa o sea mi madre de este en el proceso y luego el perder a una de sus nietas a tan corta edad de esta en la plena juventud, eso es algo creo yo inhumano de soportar si yo le hubiera hecho pasar otro sufrimiento más seria aún más inhumano de mi parte y cruel, pero la abuela Smith ya a partido al sueño eterno como hace tres semanas y ya no tendrá que soportar lo que voy a hacer y así creo es lo mejor, ella ya había tenido que soportar unos dolores antinaturales ya que no es lo esperado de que una madre entierre a un hijo, siempre se espera que sea al revés y por lo tanto menos esperado es aun el que una abuela entierre a una nieta como lo fue en el caso de mi querida abuela Smith.

Ya no soporto continuar en este estado más, en realidad lo siento por ti hermano pero sé que superaras esto y sé que lo harás ya que ahora tu eres el pilar de otra nueva generación de los Apple, con tu esposa y mis dos sobrinos.

Vaya quien lo diría de que tú y mi maestra se terminarían casando con el pasar de los años, al parecer siempre te gustaron las mayores eh, pero está bien sé que ella es muy buena y cuidara bien de ti como tú de ella, además sé que superaras esto porque la tienes a ella y a mis dos sobrinos, tus hijos que te darán la fuerza y el valor para seguir adelante como siempre lo has hecho hermano, ahora como dije eres el pilar de esta nueva generación de los Apple y por lo tanto no puedes y no debes flaquear ante esto.

También lo lamento en especial por Fiddlesticks que siempre cuido de mí y aun hasta el día de hoy está al pendiente de mí en saber cómo estoy, pero simplemente ya no resisto más estar en esta condición que me aqueja, simplemente ya quiero finalmente buscar la paz, paz mental y espiritual que me ha sido negada desde aquel fatídico día en que perdí a mi querida hermana, desde aquel maldito día en el que la vi partir producto de mi estupidez, si yo solamente hubiera obedecido a lo que ella me mandaba en lugar de ir a aquel maldito lugar, nada de eso habría pasado y sobre todo lamento las últimas palabras que le dije, eso me ha matado por dentro desde hace años, esas palabras y más aún el rostro de ella después de que se las dije era un rostro que mostraba que con lo que le dije le partí parte de su alma, ya que yo estoy al cien por ciento segura de que ella me amaba y quería más como si yo fuera una hija para ella que como una hermana, el cariño que ella me expresaba y la forma de cuidarme y atenderme en aquel tiempo me hacen pensar así, ahora que lo veo a la lejanía del pasado, una verdadera lástima que no lo viera así en aquellos años y de hecho le dijera aquellas atrocidades que le dije, sobre todo la última frase que le grite a ella en aquel maldito lugar, frase por la cual me arrepiento desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Espero que entiendan el porqué de las acciones que estoy a punto de realizar, simplemente la culpa y el dolor ya no lo resisto más y necesito buscar la paz y tranquilidad, sin más que agregar me despido de todos ustedes y espero sigan adelante con sus vidas y no se lamenten por lo que voy a hacer que para mí es una liberación, en especial Big Mac mi hermano mayor, se fuerte, como lo fuerte que fuiste al cuidarme tanto a mi como a mi hermana cuando éramos pequeñas.

Y mis queridas amigas Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo no lamenten lo que voy a hacer sean fuertes y sigan adelante con sus vidas que estoy segura les deparara un futuro brillante. Sin más que agregar me despido.

Atentamente: Apple Bloom

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **\- vaya ha sido una de las cartas más largas que he escrito –** digo para mí misma, mientras veo en la mesa la carta que ha ocupado como mínimo una ocho páginas del cuaderno en donde la redacte, luego de contemplarlas, las saco del cuaderno de espirales el que estaba y las llevo conmigo en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón, veo la hora y ya son casi las ocho de la tarde.

Luego de hacer esto comienzo a prepararme para lo que tengo planeado realizar, sin embargo no me gustaría hacerlo sin más y convertir lo que voy a hacer en una molestia muy grande para el casero dueño del departamento en el que vivo, ya que es una buena persona. Bueno ahora ya que con unos veintisiete años ya no vivo en la granja Apple, de hecho por mi trabajo que tengo, he tenido que mudarme de allí para vivir más cerca de la ciudad por lo cual me he rentado este apartamento viviendo sola en él.

Comienzo por lo básico contemplando dicho lugar, voy a mi cuarto y saco de ahí un gran rollo de plástico, el cual llevo al living del apartamento y comienzo a desenrollarlo y con además tijera en mano comienzo a cortarlo en partes para con estos tapar los muebles del living, antes sacando una cajita de madera de uno de ellos que estaba en un pequeño cajón del mueble, y con el resto del plástico cubro el piso de modo de protegerlo, ya una vez hecho esto enciendo el equipo de música el cual se encuentra tapado en plástico y la pongo en modo de radio y justamente están tocando para mi sorpresa un tema de Fiddlesticks e interpretado por ella.

 ** _(nota de Autor: si quieren busquen en You Tube "Roundtable Rival - Lindsey Stirling" y ahí les sale la música a la que me refiero en la historia)_**

Me vienen recuerdos de cuando ella nos tocaba ese tema en la granja Apple, claro que como lo toca ahora es muy diferente que en aquellos tiempos, ahora tiene un estilo más moderno y ya no tan country como lo tocaba antes, es una de las influencias que recibió al quedarse en la ciudad, lo cual debo reconocer es una mezcla muy buena, ella a la larga con el tiempo logro el éxito de su música no solo en la ciudad sino que en el país completo como era uno de sus objetivos, si bien en un principio falsos, luego cuando me hice más mayor estando yo ya en la universidad ella comenzó ya más en serio a buscar dar a conocer su música con su fiddle en la ciudad y fue cosa de tiempo cuando un caza talentos la descubrió y su carrera musical subió en picada, claro que nunca descuido de mí y siempre estaba al tanto de cómo me iba cuidándome, siempre haciéndose un tiempo para estar conmigo ya sea incluso a la distancia a través del internet a pesar de lo atiborrada que se estaba volviendo su agenda, de hecho no se mudó de la granja de manera oficial hasta que termine la universidad.

Salgó de mis recuerdos de la granja y sigo con lo que estoy haciendo, de hecho el escuchar esa música me hace preguntarme en mi cabeza que tan mal se lo tomara Fiddlesticks, cuando se entere de lo que voy a hacer, pero - **ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya no para mí -** , me digo a mi misma y continuo en mi labor, busco una silla y la pongo al centro del living y saco las hojas que había escrito que estaban en mi bolsillo poniéndolas en orden, dejándolas sobre la mesa cubierta con plástico de manera ordenada y poniéndoles encima un adorno para evitar que se corran o se las lleve una brisa de aire de su lugar asignado y de la cajita de madera que había sacado del mueble, la abro y veo que hay una tela cubriendo algo, saco el contenido el cual es una pistola **_(Nota del autor: buscar en google imágenes "Smith & Wesson Model 57: Magnum 41" esa arma es a la que me refiero en la historia) _**y tres balas en la cajita, saco el arma y le pongo una bala y la preparo para el disparo, me siento en la silla que se encuentra en el centro del living y me apunto el cañón de la pistola en la parte derecha de mi cabeza, antes de ejecutar el disparo comienzo a ver a mi alrededor y comienzo a pensar de que el disparo podría hacer ensuciar demasiado el sitio con mi cerebro despatarrándose por todos lados en el lugar, ante esta posibilidad, dejo la pistola ahí un momento y voy a mi cuarto en busca de una almohada, la cual al llegar de vuelta y sentada nuevamente en la silla la pongo al otro lado de mi cabeza donde no se encuentra la pistola apuntándome para que de este modo la almohada evite que ensucie demasiado el lugar y nuevamente me vuelvo encañonar con la pistola, mientras suena la música. Doy unas dos respiraciones profundas mientras contemplo el departamento por última vez y finalmente cierro los ojos y comienzo a contar lentamente hasta tres.

 **\- 1…..2…. Y….** **_Continuara._**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Buenas los dos caps. anteriores y parte de este eran una gran carta que Apple Bloom estaba escribiendo a modo de despedida ¿lograra su cometido?, para ser sinceros ni yo lo sé.**

 **Apple Strudely que nombre en una parte de la historia es un miembro de la familia Apple, no es un OC, ahora si será o no será tía de Applejack o una prima en la serie original eso no lo sé XD.**

 **Espero que la historia al menos les parezca interesante y si quieren dejen un Review con sus opiniones o impresiones y/o críticas que ellas me sirven para mejorar y así tratar de hacerlo mejor para la próxima, si les gusto denle fav y Follow, no sean tímidos que estos más los Reviews me animan a seguir con la historia.**

 **Nos leemos**


	4. ¿El final?

Applebloom da unas dos respiraciones profundas, se encuentra realizando el conteo definitivo con el cual pensaba poner fin a su existencia en este mundo, con la esperanza de al fin poder hallar en la muerte algo de paz mental, la cual le ha sido negada desde el trágico día de la muerte de su hermana. Con esto en mente dijo

—1….2….. y …

Cuando iba a dar el tres se escuchan unos toques a su puerta – _Rayos no podían ser más inoportuno—_ piensa Applebloom, seguido de esto baja la pistola dejando de apuntarse con ella, manteniéndose sentada en la silla y aun sosteniendo con su otra mano libre la almohada que tenía. Se mantiene un tiempo expectante, esperando con la esperanza fugaz de que la persona u personas detrás de la puerta desistan de sus intentos y así poder dar fin su vida de una buena vez.

Encontrándose en dicha espera, de pronto Applebloom tiene la idea de que este escenario recién planteado con personas tocando a su puerta era más idóneo ya que estas al escuchar el disparo desde la puerta de su departamento iban por lógica contactar a las autoridades y así su cuerpo seria descubierto más rápido y con ello los tramites con respecto a su muerte serian realizados a la brevedad.

Con esto en mente Applebloom se apuntó nuevamente la pistola en el cráneo

\- 1,2 y—y justo cuando iba a llegar al tres.

\- Applebloom, vamos abre sé que estás ahí, escucho la música— dice un voz detrás de la puerta con un tono entre jocoso y fastidiado.

 _\- Rayos justo tenía que ser ella_ —pensaba Applebloom.

\- vamos Applebloom abre la puerta— dice una segunda voz que Applebloom reconoce a la perfección.

 _\- Ah y además ella también, no puede ser. No puedo hacerles ver precisamente a ellas la escena que estaba preparando—_ pensaba Applebloom.

-Ya oí, ya voy— dijo Applebloom ya habiendo descartado lo que tenía planeado hacer, al menos de momento. A la pistola le saco la bala y la dejo nuevamente en su caja y esta a su vez la puso dentro de los cajones de un mueble que tenía cercano.

Applebloom empezaba a dirigirse hacia la puerta con una cara de fastidio, la cual trata de enmascarar con un semblante que intentaba expresar sorpresa y serenidad, sin embargo el fastidio ante lo recién acontecido era palpable en su expresión aunque de un modo mucho más sutil a como se sentía en realidad. Ya comenzando a abrir la puerta de repente tiene una revelación, la cual la pone nerviosa de inmediato y es el cómo va a explicar a sus visitas inesperadas que el living de su departamento este todo cubierto de plásticos. Antes de que Applebloom pueda detenerse de abrir la puerta ingresa con ímpetu al departamento la primera de las visitantes que era Scootaloo, la cual lleva en una de sus manos una bolsa de supermercado con cosas en ella y en la otra un gran bolso deportivo, después a un ritmo más lento le sigue Sweetie Belle, la cual lleva una gran maleta con ruedas consigo. Al entrar Scootaloo ve el living todo cubierto de plásticos y pregunta de manera divertida.

\- vaya Applebloom ¿vas a pintar el departamento?

Applebloom ante la pregunta contesta de manera afirmativa a esto, sintiendo un gran alivio al ver que uno de sus problemas se había resuelto por sí solo, seguido de esto se percata de que ambas llevan consigo bolsos de equipaje ante lo cual pregunta:

\- ¿y que hacen acá y con esas maletas?

\- Hemos venido a darte una pequeña sorpresa — responde Scootaloo

Applebloom se le queda mirando durante unos breves instantes con un semblante que denota cierta sorpresa y algo de fastidio, mientras estas se acomodan en su hogar y les pregunta

\- y esa sorpresa ¿es qué?

\- ah vamos Applebloom no has querido salir nada más que a trabajar desde lo que paso con la abuela Smith y ya en serio nos estas empezando a preocupar un poco, además hace ya un tiempo que no hemos podido compartir un tiempo largo de calidad las tres juntas así que Scootaloo y yo hemos decidido tener una pequeña piyamada contigo esta noche.

Ante lo acontecido Applebloom piensa en como sus planes se han frustrado al menos durante toda la noche ya que sus amigas le harán compañía, brevemente tiene la idea de negarse a la piyamada y sacarlas con viento fresco de su departamento, pero casi al instante descarta la idea ya que ve en los rostros y en los gestos de sus amigas que no aceptaran un no por respuesta, y aun en el improbable escenario en que ella lograra persuadir a sus amigas a retirarse esto no se lograría sin tener alguna clase de altercado con ellas que podría acalorarse más de la cuenta, y si esto ocurriera no podría despedirse de este mundo lo suficientemente tranquila como ella hubiera querido.

Ya resignada a su suerte, nuestra protagonista con el mejor semblante que puede les dice a sus amigas.

-pues vaya sorpresa amigas, tendremos una piyamada como en los viejos tiempos eh.

Ante tal declaración las aludidas se miran entre sí de manera divertida y dicen a coro.

-vamos Applebloom esa no es la sorpresa que queremos darte- al terminar de decir estas palabras Sweetie Belle saca de una de las bolsas que llevaba Scootaloo una caja rectangular pequeña envuelta en papel de regalo de color rojo y un listón verde, y se lo pasa a Applebloom.

-la sorpresa es esta- dicen ambas nuevamente a coro.

Applebloom ve con cierta sorpresa el presente en medio de pensamientos sobre sus planes estropeados y la estadía de sus amigas con ella comienza por básicamente inercia a abrir el presente, tirando del listón el cual deja la tapa de la cajita de regalo suelta, levanta la tapa y ve revelando el contenido de esta, observa que son una serie de papeles, al verlos con más atención y ya saliendo de sus pensamientos se percata con sorpresa y cierta incredulidad que uno de los papeles es un pasaje de avión en primera clase a las Pegasus, además de haber un ticket de hospedaje categoría VIP con todos los gastos pagos por una semana en el hotel y casino Luxor, el, si no es que uno de los hoteles y casinos más caros y lujosos de las Pegasus y del país.

-sorprendida eh iremos las tres juntas- dice Scootaloo, en ese instante tanto Sweetie belle como Scootaloo le muestran a Applebloom sus respectivos tickets de avión y entrada al casino. Sorprendida ante los eventos acontecidos Applebloom ve la fecha de salida del avión y se percata de que el vuelo es para mañana al medio día, rápidamente se da cuenta de que sus planes se han visto frustrados por un periodo largo de tiempo, tiempo que no está dispuesta a consentir.

-pero chicas esto debió salirles un ojo de la cara, no puedo aceptar este presente de ustedes- dice nuestra protagonista tratando de sacarse de encima la presente situación que le ha caído encima.

-no te preocupes Applebloom, además nos hacían falta unas buenas vacaciones tanto a Scoot como a mí – dice Sweetie Belle con una sonrisa.

-no, pero yo tengo trabajo que cumplir chicas, estoy trabajando en una compañía, tengo trabajo que realizar chicas-

-de eso no tienes que preocuparte, hemos contactado a tu empresa y mira que más, resulta que en los años que has trabajado ahí nunca te has tomado las vacaciones proporcionales que da la empresa, tu jefe está más que encantado que te tomes los días libres ya que por ley ellos deben dártelos y como tu nunca te los quieres tomar eso ya comenzaba a ser un problema para ellos, así que están más que satisfechos que te los tomes, y es más tu jefe te desea que tengas unas buenas vacaciones y espera que llegues con energías renovadas al trabajo- dice Sweetie Belle con una sonrisa amistosa.

Applebloom maldice a su jefe y también a su hábito de nunca haberse dado sus vacaciones respectivas, si lo hubiera hecho en su momento tal vez habría podido librarse de estos acontecimientos que la aquejan en estos instantes, pero más que bien sabe en su mente que nunca se tomó estas vacaciones para poder soportar el dolor de sentirse la culpable de la pérdida de su querida hermana mayor.

-no, yo no quiero ir a ningún lado- dice Applebloom en un intento desesperado de librarse de la presente invitación, cosa que solo consigue las miradas jocosas de sus amigas que no se toman para nada en serio las palabras de su amiga y comienzan hace una pequeña mofa de las palabras dichas por esta.

-pero que amargada estas, Applebloom. Tu vienes con nosotras, vamos no seas mal agradecida- dice Scootaloo, la cual mientas dice estas palabras se acerca a nuestra protagonista y pone un brazo sobre el cuello de esta a modo de abrazo, Sweetie Belle también se acerca y realiza lo mismo que Scootaloo.

Nuestra protagonista al verse rodeada por sus amigas en una especie de fraternal abrazo finalmente se resigna a su destino al ver que nada lograra al tratar de sacárselas de encima y comienza a mentalizarse para los días que se le vienen encima.

Continuara…


End file.
